Prolog Nice Rival
by Fanfictionhistory
Summary: Sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang dikhususkan bagi kaum pria. Sekolah yang tak begitu terkenal di Korea Selatan. Sekolah ini memiliki sedikit konflik yang aneh dengan Twinkle High School. Meskipun sekolah Twinkle adalah sekolah khusus wanita tetapi sekolah History selalu menganggapnya musuh bebuyutan. Mungkin karena sekolah mereka yang jaraknya saling berdekatan satu sama lain. Atau


Tittle : [Prolog] Nice Rival

Author : Kim Sarang & Seo Mi Eun

Cast : Exo-K members & Exo-M Luhan

SHINee Minho & Onew

SNSD Taeyeon, Jessica, Tiffany, Yuri, Yoona, & Seohyun

F(x) Victoria, Krystal, Sulli

Other Cast : Find by yourself

Genre : School life, Friendship, Conflict, sedikit bumbu comedy *tapi gatau sih menurut kalian lucu apa enggak

Rating : Teen

Length : Sequel

Author's Note : Annyeong readers ^^ Oh ya, Cover FF ini akan author publish di Chapter 1 ya. Dan di prolognya ini juga penjelasannya belum lengkap. Nama-nama pemainnya juga belum di sebutin sebagai siapa di prolog ini, tujuannya sih supaya kalian mantengin FF ini terus wkwk :p Typo bertebaran~ Don't bashing! Don't be a PLAGIATOR! Don't forget to RCL! Kunjungi blog pribadi kami ya ^^ FanficStation[wordpress] Happy reading ^^

**History High School**

Sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang dikhususkan bagi kaum pria. Sekolah yang tak begitu terkenal di Korea Selatan. Sekolah ini memiliki sedikit konflik yang aneh dengan Twinkle High School. Meskipun sekolah Twinkle adalah sekolah khusus wanita tetapi sekolah History selalu menganggapnya musuh bebuyutan. Mungkin karena sekolah mereka yang jaraknya saling berdekatan satu sama lain. Atau pun adanya sedikit bumbu-bumbu masalah di antara siswa tiap sekolah.

_**Kim Hyun Jae **_

Mimpi besarnya adalah menjadi orang terkenal. Dia memiliki kepribadian aneh dan bersifat dingin terhadap siapapun.

_**Zayn**_

Siswa perpindahan dari London, Inggris. Dia memiliki wajah tampan dan sifatnya yang ramah dan mudah bergaul membuat banyak wanita tergila-gila padanya.

_**JoonMyeon**_

Rata-rata nilainya tertinggi dari semua siswa. Mungkin otaknya memiliki kelebihan yang luar biasa. Dia tak begitu terkenal di lingkungan sekolah. Tetapi ia adalah ketua asrama yang cukup bijaksana.

_**Jo In Sung**_

Pria dengan wajah yang menawan. Sifat aslinya tak terlihat saat ia sedang bersama seseorang yang disukainya. Terkadang dia adalah orang yang misterius. Tetapi sebenarnya dia adalah pria yang romantic.

_**Cha Jae Sung**_

Dia adalah pria yang tidak pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Wajahnya yang imut selalu membuatnya salah tingkah setiap kali bertemu dengan wanita pujaannya. Selain itu ia juga memiliki suara yang cukup baik.

_**Kim Jeong Hoon**_

Pria bertubuh tinggi dan kekar. Dia memiliki wajah yang sedikit tampan dan tentunya suara prianya yang sangat menonjol. Tetapi sayangnya ia tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk menaklukkan hati wanita pujaannya dengan mudah. Selalu saja ada kendala yang menghalanginya.

_**Oh Jihoo**_

Wajah dinginnya seringkali membuat orang lain yang melihatnya benci padanya. Tetapi dibalik wajah dinginnya sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang humoris.

_**Kai**_

Anak yang sedikit berandalan akibat masalah keluarga yang dialaminya. Perkelahian adalah makan paginya. Tiada hari tanpa berkelahi. Dia memiliki masalah dengan Jack, musuh besarnya di Amerika. Akibat perkelahian yang sering ia lakukan akhirnya ia mendapat hukuman.

_**Park Jung Hwa**_

Sifatnya sangat kekanak-kanakkan. Terkadang dia manja dan sering menyusahkan warga asrama. Semasa MOS ia memiliki sedikit konflik dengan Kai. Menurutnya ia adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan.

**Twinkle High School**

_**Song Qian**_

Siswa yang berasal dari China. Dia selalu memata matai sekolah History. Seseorang telah membuat hatinya luluh. Barang yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia berada adalah polaroidnya yang sangat mini dan praktis.

_**Yoo Hye Soon**_

Siswi yang satu ini adalah siswi yang cukup menarik. Selain tingkahnya yang menyenangkan dan ceria, dia adalah wanita yang perhatian dan mudah membuat siapa pun jatuh cinta padanya. Masalah membawanya masuk ke dalam konflik yang rumit.

_**Lee Na Young**_

Dia adalah anak yang mania dan dingin. Tetapi ia selalu kalah dengan masalah percintaan. Ia adalah orang yang mudah salah tingkah dan bertingkah aneh jika ia bertemu dengan pria yang ia sukai. Dia bukan termasuk wanita yang mudah jatuh cinta.

_**Jung Nara**_

Ia memiliki ketakutan terhadap semua binatang kecuali binatang peliharaan. Sehingga ia sering disebut wanita aneh. Ia juga merupakan orang yang tertutup. Ia tidak berani bicara dengan siapapun saat MOS.

_**Jang Haneul**_

Gadis tomboy dengan sejuta keanehan yang sangat menonjol. Ia sangat sulit menyukai lelaki. Ia memiliki ketakutan pada cinta. Tetapi setelah ia bertemu dengan seseorang, hatinya mulai dapat terbuka.

_**Jung Nammi**_

Wanita yang ramah, anggun, berkepribadian baik dan memiliki wajah yang cantik. Ia merupakan wanita yang cukup terkenal di lingkungan sekolah History. Sehingga pada saat MOS banyak namja yang mengintip di luar sekolah hanya untuk melihatnya.

_**Sun Jieun**_

Wanita yang sangat lemah lembut, pendiam, wajahnya seperti orang penyakitan. Dia memang sedikit lemas. Tetapi dia bagaikan malaikat bagi siapapun yang dekat dengannya. Sifat lembutnya membuat siapapun merasa nyaman ada di dekatnya.

_**Bae Hana**_

Dia sangat mudah jatuh cinta oada seorang pria. Jika ia melihat pria yang berwajah tampan ia akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Bahkan ia bisa menjadi sasaeng fans namja itu, ia selalu mengambil foto namja yang ia sukai dengan mengintipnya. Terkadang aksinya ini diketahui oleh pihak sekolah.

_**Hwang Haekyung**_

Siswi yang sangat aktif. Ia jatuh cinta pada pria dari sekolah History yang telah membuat hatinya meleleh. Ia selalu melakukan aksi yang bisa dibilang nekat. Ia selalu berusaha mencari tahu segala tentang namja itu. Setiap gerak geriknya selalu ia tinjau. Ia sudah kebal dengan hukuman ataupun tangkapan dari pihak sekolah History yang mengetahui kegiatan mata matanya.

Chapter 1 nya udah di publish di blog pribadi kami, jadi buat yang penasaran silahkan kunjungi blog pribadi kami ^^


End file.
